A Comedy of Errors
by Miss Moral
Summary: Harry wanted to propose to Hermione before the last week of their time in Hogwarts was up. Mistakes, mistakes and more mistakes. A challenge from the Pumpkin Pie thread in FictionAllyPark. HHr, RL, DG. RR!
1. How the Error was Made

A Comedy of Errors

Hermione sat by the "Hermione Table" in the Hogwarts library, reading a thick leather bound book. No, she wasn't studying. She was merely relaxing in her bit of "light reading". Pages after pages she turned, her eyes not leaving the book for one second for the last hour.

It was the day after their final exam in Hogwarts- the N.E.W.Ts. There would be no more exams coming up for Hermione and her friends. In a week's time, Hermione would be considered as an adult freshly out of school. She would be expected to make up her own minds, while making her ways in the bizarre wizard world. She knew she would miss the exams and the homework. She would miss even more of the library. After all, it had been seven years that she had first occupied this very same table. She had been there so often, dragging Harry and Ron with her, that Professor Dumbledore had engraved a golden plat saying "The Hermione Table- dedicated to the most famous trio of the decade- H/H/R" by its side.

There was a tapping noise on the window by the Hermione Table. Sighing, Hermione put the book she was holding down and looked up.

"Hedwig!" exclaimed Hermione as she stood and opened the window for the snowy owl. The poor owl could hardly hold herself up due to the heavy weight she was carrying.

Hedwig dropped her delivery to Hermione on the Hermione Table as soon as she could before flying away again to deliver the rest of her large pile of posts. Curiously, Hermione opened the card delivered to her.

_My Dearest Darling,  
It's the last week of my time in Hogwarts. Before I leave, I want to and have to tell you something. I still couldn't believe that it took me all those years to notice you. Such wonderful two years we have spent together. I can't help but feel sorry that it all has to end so soon. Please come by the lake tonight after dinner. I have a long confession to make. I would be waiting for you there.  
I remain,  
Your Eternal Love_

Hermione's heart leapt. It must have been from Harry. They had been dating for two years now, ever since the death of their beloved Sirius. Hermione blushed deeply as she pocketed the card, wondering what Harry would tell her that night. She knew that Harry would be trained as an Auror as soon as he graduate from Hogwarts. After all, Voldemort was still loose and Harry was getting desperate to revenge for his parents, Sirius and the other innocent lives Voldemort had taken. He must fulfill the Prophecy.

"What ever Harry is going to tell me," prayed Hermione as she packed up her ever so heavy bag, "please don't let it be too bad."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Harry stood nervously in front of the mirror, attempting once more to flatten his unruly hair. His palm was sweating terribly. The comb he was holding was getting so slippery that he had dropped it in the sink for at least ten times.

"You will never tame it, you know," the mirror sneered at Harry.

"Yeah, what ever," Harry mumbled as he turned away from the insulting mirror. He walked back into the dormitory he shared with Ron and found Ron looking equally nervous.

Ron rubbed his hand together. "This is it, mate."

Harry nodded in reply, "I know."

The two boys had missed dinner to calm their nerves. They were so nervous about what was coming up that even Ron had trouble swallowing water.

Harry was dressed in his best dark green dress robe. He thrust his sweating hand into his pocket and fingered a square velvet box there. _Good,_ thought Harry, _it's still there._

Harry glanced at Ron one more time. He could see Ron's lips moving silently as if rehearsing some speech. Harry chuckled lightly to himself. At least he wasn't the most nervous among the two boys.

Trying to lighten up the atmosphere a little, Harry tried to start a conversation. "So what are you going to do with her?"

Ron gave Harry one of his famous death glare that he always gave Hermione after their big arguments in which he had lost. "Can't you see I am concentrating here? Shut up!"

"Okay, relax," Harry said calmly, despite that he could feel his heart was jumping out of his own throat. He glanced at his watch, _seven o'clock-dinner was finishing._ "Ron, it's time."

Harry grabbed his Firebolt and headed outside without looking at Ron. He knew that if he did, the worried look on Ron's face would freak him out and then he wouldn't be able to do it.

Grumbling, Ron followed Harry out with a large woolen cloak draping over his arm.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Hermione was very curious. _Both _Harry and Ron missed dinner that night. It was unusual for Ron to miss his dinner. Beside her, a very excited Ginny was blushing and grinning nonstop. Looking over the Slytherine tables, Malfoy was unusually quiet that night and was playing with his food. Was it just her, or was Luna looking more dreamy than usual tonight?

Hermione shook her head. The world must be falling in love or something. How come just about everyone she knew was blushing or speechless? Something must be going on or she needed to go to St. Mungo for mental check up soon.

"What's all these giggling about?" Hermione poked Ginny on the ribs.

"Oh, nothing," giggled Ginny as her light blushed darkened noticeably.

Hermione's eyes narrowed in suspicion. However, seeing that the dinner was about to be finished, Hermione dismissed the thought and went up to her dormitory to get changed.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Half an hour later, Hermione made her way to the lake dressed in her silk light blue dress robe. Her bushy hair flew wildly behind her. On the way, Hermione accidentally bumped into an over-jumpy Malfoy, who was heading towards the Forbidden Forest. Had she not had a meeting with Harry, Hermione would surely follow Malfoy and discover if the Slytherine prefect was up to any mischief.

A few minuets later, a rushing Ginny brushed past Hermione in a hurry, also heading towards the Forbidden Forest in her best robe. Hermione's eyes nearly fell out of their sockets. She blinked and slapped herself. After a while, she knew that it was no dream and that she was forced to accept the reality. Gulping hard, Hermione proceeded towards the lake.

A tall figure stood by the lake. Hermione guessed that it must have been Harry. However, this Harry was a little taller than usual. Also, under the moon light, his hair looked... red. This couldn't have been Harry, unless Harry had decided to change his hair color to surprise her.

"Harry?" Hermione whispered unsurely.

The figure turned abruptly and started to speak." Do you know that I really love you? I would really miss you when we part in a week. I have loved you ever since that night in the Department of Mystery. I must confess that I love you more than anything. You are everything to me. I can't live without you. Promise me that you will write often after I graduated. I... I... I love you. Would you be my girlfriend? Please!"

The moonlight shone on the figure's face and Hermione gasped out aloud. "Ron! Why did you ask me to meet you here? You _know _I belongs to Harry. How... how _dare_ you?"

Ron's face fell instantly. "Harry? _What?! _You are in love with Harry? Luna, you God damn well know that Harry is Hermione's! How could you? Why does Harry always get what _I_ want? First Hermione, now Luna too. I hate you, Harry Potter!"

Hermione was very confused. "_Luna? _Ron, I'm Hermione! Are you ok?"

Ron blinked. "What are _you_ doing here? I thought you are meeting Harry right now."

"I thought I was too. The card told me to meet Harry by the _lake._ Why are you here instead of Harry?" accused Hermione as she pulled out the card.

Ron snatched the card from Hermione's grasp. "Oh NO! Hedwig gave you the wrong card. This is the one I sent to Luna! I would never ask you to meet me by the lake alone. I don't want to die yet and Harry is probably going to kill me for this!"

"The envelope said _my_ name though."

"Harry and I wrote ours at the same time and I must have put them into the wrong envelope," groaned Ron. "Hurry and go to the Quidditch pitch and try to stop Luna from going there before she got there."

Hermione shook her head. "How typical of you to mess up everything. I'll go and send Luna here as soon as I can." Hermione turned and left. However, it took a lot of effort for her to stifle a laugh as she caught the horrid expression on Ron's face.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Harry waited nervously in the middle of the Quidditch pitch, clutching his broomstick. He waited for a while before he heard some light footsteps coming towards him.

"Luna?" gasped a shocked Harry. "What are you doing here?"

The dreamy Luna's blond hair fell over her shoulder like pure gold. She stared dreamily at Harry for a second before going up to him. "Harry, I never thought it was you. Why did you abandon Hermione and chose me instead?" Luna asked dreamily as she threw her arms around Harry's neck.

"Um... Luna?" a bright red Harry asked.

"Hmm?" answered Luna as she laid her head on Harry's chest and closed her eyes.

Harry took a very deep breath, "Luna, you are not my date. Ron asked you out tonight, not me. Hermione should have been here instead of you."

Luna opened her eyes and pushed Harry away, a gleam twinkled in her eyes. "I knew it! You wouldn't abandon Hermione for anything."

"Go to the lake. Ron's waiting for you there. Let's hope Hermione didn't reach there first and tore Ron from limb to limb. Go now," said Harry.

Unexpectedly, Luna pulled Harry close again and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you!"

"Ahem!" a loud cough made Harry jump away from Luna instantly.

"What _were_ you doing?" a now furious Hermione fumed.

"Uh oh!" Harry muttered. "This is not good. This is not good at all."

Hermione turned, apparently hurt, and ran off.

"Hermione!" shouted Harry as he rushed after Hermione, leaving Luna alone in the Quidditch pitch. "It's not what you think!"

Luna looked dreamily after Harry and Hermione as she whispered to herself, "How cute they are!" Seeing the couple walking further and further away, Luna shrugged and made her way over to the lake.


	2. The Error of Errors

A Comedy of Errors - The Error of Errors

"Hermione! Hermione! Stop!" Harry continued to shout as he ran after Hermione.

Hermione was running full speed. She could feel tears sitting on the verge of her eyelids. She thought she would never live to see the day Harry cheating on her and certainly not with Luna Lovegood, the Looney. Hermione ran blindly, not even knowing where she was heading.

"I know a kiss when I see a kiss. There's no need for any further explanation!" yelled Hermione angrily as she attempted to pull more distance between Harry and herself.

Hermione was fast, but being the best Quidditch player of Hogwarts did Harry some advantage. Although Harry also needed to break into a run, he was getting closer to Hermione every step he took.

"Stop! Hermione!" Harry caught up with Hermione at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. He reached out and grabbed Hermione's shoulder tightly. "Hermione, it wasn't as it seemed!"

Tears finally escaped Hermione's eyes, despite of the effort she had tried to stop them from dripping. Forcefully, she struggled in Harry's grasp. "Get your hands off me!" screamed Hermione. "I don't want your filthy hands touching me! Who knows how many other girls you have lain your dirty paws on?"

Harry couldn't believe it. Here is Hermione, doing exactly what Cho had done some years ago. "Hermione...."

"Oh, don't 'Hermione' me!" Hermione pushed Harry hard in frustration, but Harry's grip was too hard to be blushed away.

Harry turned Hermione around facing him with all the strength he could master. "Hermione listen to me."

Hermione couldn't resist Harry's plead and looked into the depth of Harry's clear emerald eyes. As soon as her eyes met Harry's, she knew her battle was lost; she had been completely melted. Hermione struggled once more with considerably less force.

"Hermione, it was just an accident," whispered Harry into her ear. "I...."

"Ah... ah... ah...," someone's pant rang in Harry and Hermione's ears from the Forest and stopped Harry.

An identical horrified look spread over both Harry and Hermione's faces. They knew that they must be walking on some people doing "things". Little did they know, they hadn't seen, or in this case heard, the worst.

A girl's pants came piercing through Harry and Hermione's eardrums. "Draco! Oh, Draco!"

Harry's horrified expression immediately switched to one of shock. "Ginny?"

The reality must have just hit Hermione then. "Oh my God! I saw Ginny running after Malfoy into the Forbidden Forest a while ago. This... this...."

"RON!!!!" screamed Harry and Hermione at the same time as they dashed off together towards the lake, where Ron and Luna were currently meeting.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Ron had just met up with Luna for a few seconds before he heard Harry and Hermione screaming for him. He had barely started his whole speech before two very distracted Harry and Hermione appeared before him.

Ron was very annoyed. How _dare_ they interrupt his moment of intimacy with the girl of his dream. What's worst, they had stopped him from making his well written speech especially written for Luna for the _second _time (doing it for Hermione was the first, though no one interrupted him technically). If he had to do this and be interrupted one more time, he would surely forget his beautiful speech.

"Ron... Ginny... Malfoy... Forbidden... Forest... doing... stuff," panted Harry as he tried to explain the situation to Ron.

Upon hearing the word "Ginny" and "Malfoy" being put together, Ron's face was burning with anger. "Malfoy! I am going to get you this time! I'll tell you what you'll get for touching my baby sister!" Without giving Harry, Hermione and Luna a second thought, Ron stormed off to the Forbidden Forest.

Harry and Hermione ran after Ron. They seemed to have forgotten the fact that they were having a fight or the Harry had a _broomstick_ in his hand. They panted and puffed as they ran on.

Luna tagged behind dreamily. She, however, didn't seemed to mind that Ron's confession towards her had been interrupted and that they were not very likely to get back to it until quite a while later.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

When Harry and Hermione found Ron, he was shouting angrily at Draco and Ginny, who were hugging each other on the ground of the Forbidden Forest. The place they were sitting at was dangerously close to a large, muddy swamp.

".... I'm warning you, Malfoy! Touch my baby sister again and I will peel your skin off your muscle! Ginny, how dare you betray your family? How could you sink so low as to fall in love with this... this... piece of rubbish? What else have you done tonight apart from kissing? Better tell me right now, before I have to force Veritaserum down your throat!"

Ginny protested loudly. "I'm not your baby sister! And don't you dare harming Draco! I'll... I'll... fight you if I have to!"

"Weasel, I told you we've only kissed. Why don't you bloody believe me?" Malfoy yelled back at Ron. "I love Ginny with my whole heart. What other proves do you need? I love her!"

Ron was even louder than Malfoy. "Because I too bloody know that you _don't _or _can't_ lover her! You are just a slimy git with no heart. You have no love, only lust! I will not tolerate with my sister being tortured like this!"

"Ron...," Harry and Hermione said in unison as they pulled Ron's arms back, trying to stop him advancing towards Malfoy.

Draco stood from the ground and faced Ron. His cold gray eyes and Ron's hot blue ones had a brief but intense staring competition. "What exactly do you want?"

"I want to show you that consequence of you touching my innocent Ginny," growled Ron and he took a step closer to Malfoy, his fists slightly raised.

Malfoy's famous lopsided mocking grin hung dangerous on his cheeks as he chuckled, "Oh really?"

"Ka-pow! Squish!" Ron landed in the muddy swamp in a thud, bringing poor Harry and Hermione with him.

Malfoy's evil grin widened as he peered down at the muddy trio, "This is a lesson for _you_ that you should never mess with a Malfoy. And look, Weasel, what have you gotten your Potty and Mudblood friends into."

Suddenly, Malfoy's eyes widened in disbelief and before anyone knew what happened, Malfoy landed head first into the swamp.

"I hope this taught you a lesson of messing with Ronald," Luna said in her dreamy voice. "At least _Ronald_ wasn't pushed into the mud by a skinny girl."

A terrible mud fight began between Malfoy and the trio in the swamp. Draco scooped up a large quantity of mud and dunk it over Hermione's head (_"Take that! MUDBLOOD!"_) but was immediately pushed down and buried by mud by Harry (_"Oh no, you don't mess with my girl!"_). Ron's mouth was stuffed with a mouthful of mud accidentally by Hermione, who thought he was Malfoy (_"Who's side are you on?"_). Harry's green dress robe was tore into bits in struggle (_"Hey! It's my best robe!"_).

Seeing that Draco was fighting three people at a time, Ginny hurriedly joined the fight to aid Draco. Only Luna remained standing by the swamp, eyeing the five mud people with amusement.

The mud battle was never ending. The five people in the mud were completely covered in mud from head to toe. After what seemed to be a few hour, Ron pulled himself from the ball of mud fight and began to laugh. At the sound of his laughter, the other four also stopped.

"Hahaha! This is the most enjoyable and funny fight I have gotten in my entire seven years in Hogwarts!" Ron was laughing so hard that tears were forming from his totally mud-covered eyes.

The other four mud people sat in the mud for a while longer, stunned. Then they all burst out laughing at the same time.

"It was _so_ stupid!" laughed Hermione as she glanced around. All of them had been in their best robes, all dressed up for the date. Harry's best green robe was shredded into pieces of fabrics. Draco's coal black robe was ripped in half. Ron's dark blue robe was now brown and would probably remain brown for the rest of its days. Ginny's brown satin robe was a pitiful sight to see. Hermione's precious blue silk robe was torn. Even Luna's golden robe was stained by bits of brown spots.

Helping each other to their feet, the six paired of nicely once again. Even Ron smiled and let Ginny left with Draco.

Harry took hold of Hermione's muddy hands along with his now very muddy Firebolt and was beginning to lead her back to the Quidditch pitch when he could feel her stiffen suddenly.

"What's the matter?" asked Harry with concern. He was hoping against hope that Hermione would have forgotten their little quarrel after the excitement. However, Hermione's next words confirmed Harry's worst fear.

Hermione stopped in the middle of the Forest and stomped angrily. "Harry James Potter! If you think that the mud fight would save you from your explanations... ah!"

Harry felt the ground sinking beneath him. Instinctively, Harry pulled Hermione against his chest and hung tightly on to his Firebolt as they fell.

Thud! Harry and Hermione landed hard in a deep pit. As Hermione was on top of Harry at the time, she was not really hurt. Swiftly, she moved off Harry's body. Now they were not only covered in mud, they were also covered in soot.

"Look what you've gotten me into!" Hermione complained loudly. "Before we start to think about getting out of here, you, Harry James Potter, had better explain everything!" Hermione sat cross-legged by the still dizzy Harry. Her lips paused in a pout, her arms crossed in front of her chest, waiting for her explanation.

Harry looked up at the mud-covered pouting Hermione. _Oh my God! She's so cute that I could kiss her right now for hours without breaks, no problems!_

Slowly, still rubbing his painful back, Harry began to explain.


	3. There's No End Without an Error

A Comedy of Errors- There's no End Without an Error

Hermione laughed a little after hearing what had really happened. "Sorry, Harry, I shouldn't have been so accusing like that. I hope this has taught you a lesson on trusting our dear friend Ron with important documents. Anyhow, if I catch you kissing another girl again, explanations or not, I would be very mad and slap you across your face."

"Awe... Hermione, that's harsh!" pouted Harry as he closed up the distance between him and Hermione. "Come on, not even a friendly peck on the cheek from a friend?"

Hermione found herself drowning in the depth of the emerald pool in front of her. "Well, I... I guess. But... no hugging at the same time like today."

Harry grinned. He always knew he could win with Hermione. Unlike Ron, when ever he got into a little argument with Hermione, he could always have his way if he chose to. He moved even closer towards the muddy Hermione sitting in front of him (not that he was any better). Lightly, Harry brushed his lips against Hermione's mud covered face.

"Harry...," gasped Hermione as she felt the light brush. She tried so hard to turn away. She wanted to punish Harry a little more. However, as if she had been petrified, Hermione couldn't even turn her neck.

"Mmm... Muddy 'Mione, I like it," Harry sniffed Hermione's muddy hair.

"Harry!" groaned a helpless Hermione as Harry advanced upon her.

Grinning, the equally muddy Harry pulled away. "I was just joking! Much as I'd love to spend my entire night with you, my fair lady Hermione, I don't feel obliged to stay in this hole all night long. Care for a ride?" Harry stood up and extended a hand towards Hermione.

Hermione smiled shyly, "Oh, my knight in shiny amour Harry. Much as I'd love to go for a ride with you to the land where our beautiful dream lies, I do not feel obliged to fly on a broomstick. My fear for height would over-take me in the mid way... _oh!_"

Too late, Harry had lifted Hermione into his arms (honeymoon style) and sat astride his broomstick. Smiling down at Hermione once more, Harry kicked off in a bam.

Harry could feel Hermione tighten her hold. She buried her face into Harry's chest, not daring to look down. Harry smiled as he slowly pulled Firebolt to a halt. "Hermione, look! It's beautiful up here. We are sitting a the mist of the fluffy white clouds. Look, there are starts dancing around us. Just open your eyes and look."

Hermione clung tightly on to Harry as she risked a peek. "Oh my!" she gasped at the bewildering sight.

Harry had taken Hermione way up high in the sky. They were in the sky above the Forbidden Forest and near the lake. Just as Harry had described, clouds and stars were dancing around the couple. Owls could be heard in distant.

"Told you it's pretty up here," Harry whispered softly into Hermione's ears. He gently caressed Hermione's back. Then he spotted something down below. Softly, he chuckled.

"What is it?" asked Hermione curiously.

Harry pointed towards the lake. There, Ron and Luna stood quietly, leaning against each other.

A smile crept over Hermione's face and she snuggled contently towards Harry even more. "That's so cute!"

Harry reminded himself once more of what this date was supposed to be about when he cleared his throat nervously, "Um, Hermione?"

"Hmm?" answered a close-eyed Hermione, who leant back and was almost sitting on Harry's lap.

"Hermione, I know this hardly seems fit. You know, with all the accidents happening today. Ron should never have out the wrong card into the wrong envelope. Hedwig should never have given you the wrong thing. You should never have had to listen to Ron by the lake. I should never have let Luna kiss me by the Quidditch pitch. We should never have gotten into our mud fight with Malfoy and cover ourselves in mud," Harry glanced down at the muddy Hermione and his torn robe. "But, Hermione, the only reason that I have asked you out here tonight is that...." Harry began to fumble furiously in his robe.

Hermione could sense what was coming. She smiled and was waiting for the famous "marry me, Hermione" line and even a possible "I love you". However, what she heard instead was definitely something she had never expected to hear in her whole life.

"Oh MY GOD! I can't believe it!" exclaimed Harry in frustration. "This is _awful_! How could this happen? How did it happen? This can't be happening! Oh no!"

Hermione opened her eyes in alarm. "What is it, Harry?"

Harry groaned as he pulled his ripped in half pocket out of his robe. A large hole could be seen visibly on it. "The ring! I must have lost it during the mud fight! What ever have I done wrong to deserve all these... these _accidents_ on my one truly special night? Oh, Hermione, I'm sorry...."

Harry never finished his apology. He suddenly found Hermione's mouth pressing against his.

"Shh!" soothed Hermione. "It's all right. There's no big deal. It's all right."

Harry pulled away gently. "Hermione, I... I was going to ask you to marry me tonight, but all these accidents just ruined it. I've even lost the most important thing of all. I'm really sorry. I guess you will never forgive me now."

"I do," answered Hermione as her tender gaze met Harry's eyes.

"P... pardon?" asked Harry in an almost inaudible whisper.

Hermione locked her chocolate eyes with Harry's green ones. "I do," she repeated. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you as your wife. We will be together forever."

Harry's gloomy heart soared with joy. Hermione accepted even though he didn't have an engagement ring. He pulled Hermione close to him and lifted her mud stained chin under the moonlight. Slowly, Harry leant towards Hermione's mud stained face and they shared a loving passionate kiss.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

As the happy couple kissed away up there in the sky, they were totally unaware of what was happening beneath them. They didn't know that their _strange_ appearance in the sky had aroused the entire castle. Students, professors, caretakers, ghosts, house-elves and even owls and other animals all rushed out of the castle to get a better view of the famous Harry Potter's proposal.

By the lake, there were also two pairs of muddy couples, who were covered in just as much mud as the two above. Ron, Luna, Draco and Ginny held hands in excitement as more and more people rushed outside.

"Mr. Weasley!" exclaimed Professor McGonagall. "What happened to you six?"

Dumbledore placed a hand on McGonagall's shoulder. "This isn't the top priority at the moment. I think we should all focus our mind on the getting together of the to-be most famous couple of the century and remember this memorable date. It's not every day that you see the Boy-Who-Lived proposing to the love of his life."

Now rushing towards the lake, was Collin and his camera. Nimbly, he took all the photos he could of Harry and Hermione's kiss.

Finally, the couple above pulled away.

Upon seeing the content smile on Harry's face, Ron screamed, "He did it! She accepted!"

The whole school cheered, apart from the evil Slytherine that was. Even Draco cheered for Harry and Hermione, his two arch-enemy for seven years, on Ginny's behalf.

Many people got their wands out and began to fire fireworks around the couple.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Harry and Hermione were shocked by the amount of noise the school made the minuet the broke from the kiss. In fact, they were so shocked that they lost their balance on the broomstick.

"Ah!" Harry and Hermione screamed together as they fell in an uncontrollable speed. Fireworks flew past them and they headed towards the lake, hand in hand.

Splash! The couple fell head first into the icy cold lake.

Our camera genius Collin even managed to capture a shot just before Harry and Hermione landed in the lake.

"Nice dunking performance, Potter!" yelled a laughing Malfoy, who was pinched by Ginny painfully for this comment.

"Brrr!" Harry's head popped back to the surface of the lake along with Hermione's. The pair swam ashore as soon as possible, not wanting to end their life together as fish food in the Hogwarts lake.

Dumbledore snapped his fingers and conjured two large warm woolen cloaks for Harry and Hermione. "Alas, much as I would love to leave you alone for some more romantic moments, Romeo and Juliet, you two must see Madam Pomfrey immediately."

The whole school cheered for them once again as the pair disappeared through the castle door.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Later in the Hospital Wing, Harry and Hermione curled up side by side on a bed, sipping on a warming potion from Madam Pomfrey.

"You know, this has to be the most unique proposal ever happened in the entire history of the world," said Hermione thoughtfully. "I've never read about any thing like it."

Harry grinned at Hermione's usual reference to books. "No, I'm sure there hadn't been anything like it."

Hermione smiled sweetly at Harry. "Well, I'm sort of _glade_ that the first couple to experience this happened to be us. I don't think I would ever forget this super special proposal."

"Neither," agreed Harry whole heartedly. "I have a feeling that the world won't ever forget it either."

The two exchanged a knowing grin as they leant towards each other and kissed once more.

"Oh yeah," reminded Harry as they broke apart, "remember to remind me that I still owe you an engagement ring as soon as we get out of the Hospital Wing."

¡@

**__THE END__**


End file.
